


Picture Perfect

by pleasesetdanonfire



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, cryaotic, pewdiecry, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bloody trapland reference, Cry is too cute, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, PewdieCry - Freeform, Smut, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesetdanonfire/pseuds/pleasesetdanonfire
Summary: Felix is terrified that a photo will be leaked onto the Internet after a convention signing gone...wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bro day, everyday.

The longer the signing dragged on, the more bored Felix became. He tried to keep things interesting. He paced the floor, he took pictures, he recorded videos with fans and he heckled Jack mercilessly. But writing his signature for people became repetitive and mundane. The Swede glanced at his watch, noting that there was still an hour left before he could pack up and leave.

Suddenly, a large picture was slid in front of him on the table. The blonde lifted his head from his palm where he'd had it resting for the passed few minutes in order to study the photo more clearly. Upon closer inspection he realized it was a printed screenshot from a session of Bloody Trapland that he had played with Cryaotic. It was a moment where he had tried and failed a million times to make it to the end of the level without dying, and when he had finally reached the end, Cry jumped on top of him and killed him before moving on to the next level.

Felix chuckled to himself. He considered snapping a picture of it and sending it to Cry with a salty message just to make him laugh. However, he quickly shook away the idea. Fuck, he missed Cry. They hadn't gamed together in months and hadn't even talked in weeks. He couldn't understand why, either. The two of them got along well enough.

"Thanks for reminding me of why I hate that fucker so much." Felix chortled.

"Awe. That seems kind of harsh, man. I think that guy is pretty great. Especially for your channel." The fan replied.

There was something about the guy's voice that made something inside Felix's head spin. It was so familiar. Who did this guy sound like?

"Thanks for basically saying I can't get views without Cry." Felix laughed as he glanced up for the first time. His smile faded as he felt his mouth fall open a little more. His eyes drifted to every inch of the man before him. Felix was never one to admit that he has had actual gay moments, especially out loud. But as he studied this fan, he gasped out an almost inaudible, "Fuck."

This man was average height, maybe the same height as Felix himself. He was thin, wearing a blue overwatch tshirt. He had messy, short, dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. A light amount of facial hair dusted his jaw. And, currently, he was grinning at Felix. His smile exposed his perfectly straight, white teeth. He was adorable. In every sense of the word. Shit, he could have been more adorable than Jack.

"Um, do you mind if I get a picture with you, as well?" The guy asked. His voice snapped Pewds out of his reverie and he quickly signed the fan's picture, sliding it back towards his hands.

"Uh, no. Sure." Felix said, standing and leaning forward as the man pulled his phone out. He hoped his face wasn't fire engine red.

The man leaned his face closer to Felix's and smiled. Just as he positioned his finger over the capture button, he turned and pressed his lips firmly against the Swedish Youtuber's. Felix's mind was scrambling to catch up. What had just happened? He was about to ask until he realized that the man was already gone, halfway out of the exit. He should feel angry, shouldn't he? A guy just kissed him. And not only that, but he had also snapped a picture of it. Yet all the blonde felt was confusion and something akin to euphoria. Then panic set in as two security guards rushed him.

"Mr. Kjellberg, are you alright? Do you wanted us to track him down?" One guard asked.

"No! I mean...there's no sense in it. It's not the craziest thing that's happened to me when meeting fans." He rambled nervously.

"Okay. If you say so." The other guard responded, shooting the first a knowing look. Felix finally felt the embarrassment setting in.

"Um. I think we should cut the signing short, though." He rasped out, giving the security guards a stern look. They nodded and walked away, one guard to either side of the table. Felix picked his mic up. "Folks, I apologize, but we're going to cut the signing short today. I'm sorry to everyone I didn't get around to but I really hope to see you all next year. Thank you, everyone, for coming to see me." He rushed out. The crowd groaned and reluctantly began filing toward the exit.

"Dude, you okay?" Jack asked, appearing ato Felix's side and giving him a concerned look, one eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Felix chuckled.

"Yeah? That erection isn't bothering you at all?" Ken added, crossing his arms and adorning a shit-eating grin. Jack cackled and Felix grimaced.

"Kill yourself." He spat.

"Oh, come on. I saw you checkin' that dude out." The southerner pushed.

"The whole fucking room saw you!" Jack giggled.

"And now the entire Internet is probably gonna see that picture of you two swappin' spit." Ken muttered, smirking.

"Oh, fuck." Felix choked. The dread finally set in. What if he posts that picture? "I gotta go!" Felix yelled, grabbing his hat and jacket and hastily jogging to the exit.

* * *

The taxi ride back to his hotel was agonizing. He impatiently bounced his leg in the backseat, trying to distract himself with his phone. He flipped back and forth between his social media, hoping that the picture wouldn't pop up in his feeds. When the driver pulled up to the hotel drop off, the youtuber threw the cash and leapt from the vehicle. He sped up to his room and pulled up Marzia's contact on his phone.

Fuck. He really didn't want to tell her. But he also really didn't want her to randomly see that picture if it were to appear online. Before he could press the "call" button, he recieved a twitter notification. It was a Direct Message.

 **Cryaotic** @CryWasTaken 3 Sept 17

 _Sent a link._ Pewdiecry is real!

Despite the situation he was in, Pewds smiled to himself. He could only imagine what stupid fanfiction or fanart Cry was sending him this time. He had a habit of sending smutty art to Felix. Usually followed by a winking emoticon. He had just been thinking about his fellow youtuber earlier, as well. Apparently Cry was missing him just as badly. He opened the message and he almost dropped his phone.

The picture.

It was Cry.

His first time meeting the Floridian in person and the bastard trolled the hell out of him. The photo was surprisingly natural looking. Both men had their eyes shut, Felix's head was tilted right and Cry's head was tilted left. The image made heat rise to the Swede's face and his breath hitched.

It all made sense, now. The screenshot, the voice, the channel jokes...Felix's attraction to the guy. Of course it was Cry. That son of a bitch. Felix pounded the "reply" button.

 "You son of a bitch! You kiss me and run!? The fuck, man!?" He hit send. Wait, that sounds too gay. "You couldn't even tell me it was you?" Sent. He waited two minutes for a reply. He recieved nothing. "REPLY, DAMMIT." Sent. Another two minutes, and nothing. "RYAN TERRY, YOU REPLY TO ME RIGHTNOW OR THAT PHOTO IS GOING ALL OVER THE INTERNET. THEN EVERYONE WILL KNOW YOUR FACE!" Sent.

"First of all, you would never do that, Pewds, you love me too much. Secondly, that is a side angle picture, so I wouldn't be at much of a loss. Lastly, you wouldn't want Marzia seeing that, would ya buddy?"

"For fuck sake, Cry. Come to my room and hang out with me like a normal friend."

"No."

"Goddammit. RIGHT NOW. You owe me."

"No I don't. I left you with a sweet kiss. That should be enough for you."

"It was awkward as hell. And left me with everyone's questions. So get your ass over here and drink with me. You owe me a real, in person conversation."

"Fine. As long as you supply and pay for all of the alcohol."

"Fine. I'm staying at the Crowne Plaza. Room 112."

* * *

Felix couldn't breathe. He was about to finally meet, and this time officially meet, a guy who he'd been close friends with from a distance for years. Not to mention, a guy who had kissed him only a little more than an hour ago. A very attractive, geeky, funny guy who made his head spin. The youtuber was so lost in his thoughts that he almost jumped out of his skin when someone knocked. He wanted to answer the door, but he seemed to be frozen in place. His nerves were fried. He willed himself to take steady breaths, and pulled the door open.

"There you are, you asshole!" He growled, gripping Cry by the arm and pulling him inside. Cry's laughter bellowed throughout the room and Felix's stomach did flips.

"Oh. Should we, uh, put this on the door?" Cry asked, picking up the "Do Not Disturb" sign.

"Shut the fuck up." The other blonde tittered.

"I'm just sayin', man. It'd be hella weird if someone walked in on us bangin'." 

"Don't worry 'bout it, Cry." Felix countered. He let his eyes roam over the thinner man, unintentionally lingering on his hips. 

"You checkin' me out, again, dawg?" Cry asked, grinning widely.

"N-shut the fuck up! I never even checked you out!" He yelled defensively. Cry cackled once again and Felix knew his face had to be as red as a tomato.

"So, uh, the agreement was alcohols for the sex, right?"

"No where in our conversation did we discuss having sex." Felix chuckled.

"Damn, dude. You should have read the fine print. I'm pretty slutty if you get me drunk enough."

"For fuck sake, Ryan." The Swede was trying to hide his embarrassment but the more his flirtatious counterpart joked, the more it felt like the floor would give out from beneath him.

"Ya know, I'm not that used to you using my actual name."

"Well, you're here in person and in private, so I don't see why not."

"Well, shit. I guess you're right."

"So, did you come all the way out to Seattle just to see me, Cry?" Felix smirked, pouring Cry a shot of vodka.

"Yep. I actually sat through your Revelmode panel and through Mark's panel. I hadn't planned on interacting until I heard one of the fans say something about Pewdiecry." Cry shrugged, taking the shot from Felix. "Jesus, man, you really are trying to get me drunk." He rasped out after downing the liquid.

"It isn't my fault you have a low liquor tolerance." Felix challenged. "Don't be a little bitch." He laughed, handing Cry another shot. "There's rum and whiskey in the mini fridge." He offered.

"Well, if you get me wasted then my ass is crashing here. Unless you plan on carrying me around."

"Nope. We can cuddle all night."

"Shit. I wouldn't have it any other way." Cry laughed.

 


End file.
